G0LD3NBR1NE (S-PASTAS)
ATTENTION!!! I am League Fighters and Welcome to The First Short Pasta Series (There Short, it's the paragraphing that makes it look long), Where we do short pasta's that leave you confused and wanting to know more, I will also make some mystery link's to make you figure out the msystery, This pasta is fake and this is made by Me, but enjoy! This story is a remake of the pasta Golden-brine originally made by MinecraftPastaWriter. Summary:'' ''Goldenbrine make's a return, after Jason getting an email about a person's sighting and warning him about the dangers of this entity, Goldenbrine begin's to torment Jason's, Minecraft Experience telling him orders, and making him build a altar so he can get his full form back. G0LD3NBR1NE (S-PASTAS) I had attempted to read on this sightings of Goldenbrine, merely to my eye's it was a fake, but in reality it was real, I had heard this entity wanted to return, and never stood alone before, so it was my duty to check this entity out. To: jason@****.com From: Anonymous@****.net Subj: Golden-brine, Listen Up! Hey It's Me MasterPro99, I am still using Anonymous for reasons. Yesterday I was playing Minecraft, and I felt that something was watching me from behind, I couldn't identify it, but I know who it is, remember along time ago there where sightings of this Golden Being, well since he was gone, I think he has no body, yet he cannot get his skin/form back, unless we do his bidding, building altars for him is a bad idea, he will still be able to harm you through mobs, but he cant do as much, If you ever have this problem, restart the world multiple time's until his spirit leaves your world, but if your scared so easily and do what he says then he will return again, we cannot let the happen....'' -Pro99 I was going to mark it as spam, but I kept in inbox for reason's, I kinda believed him, for he was always telling people that MC-Creepypastas are fake, and that there here to scare people to believing there real, I was hoping for some better news yet, I got this. During that time I had began mining in some save's trying to do a challenge, the challenge was to build across The Nether and make a bridge for the mob's, It was insane yet fun and challenging, the only tools's I could use where below Iron, and I couldn't use any power up's like Fireball's, Trident's are any other skill's that needed it, I did use Mob's to my potiential like making a Skeleton hit a Creeper, the Creeper had loss his anger off me and went to blow up The Skeleton, I wasn't afraid during that time, but I was after I had seen a sign, "G0LD, Fear The Gold, and Build The Altar, Your Mind will go Insande, If you do not do so." I had ignored this message, and decided to check my email, none from him. It's been 2 month's since I got an email from Pro99, he still use's anonymous for reason's unknown to me, but I have fun with him on Hypixel Bedwar's, sometime's, he rename's his skin for he believe's privacy is the only way for Goldenbrine not to find him, he says's that if I build a beacon and spawn villager's in creative mode, he say's that a gray one will spawn random and if that happens, Goldenbrine will not get you, though this was impossible because there was no such thing as gray villager's, checking my email, It seem's I have gotten another one. ''To: jason@****.com '' From: Anonymous@****.net Subj: Obey Him! ''Hey It's Me Pro99, Gray Villager's will Save you From His wrath! Golden-Brine command's you to build the altar, you are the only one who can spawn him, for your Mc world contain's the seed and code to spawn him in, do it as he say's and you will be spared,b ut disobey him and you feel his wrath. Do not attempt to respond to this message, if you do not obey me, I will find your account and lock it forever, do this now, or never, only you will still end up suffering! -G0LdPr099 What! Category:League Fighters